


Those we left behind

by Psycho_Kuroko



Series: Those we series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, X-men Inspired, family GOM, they are mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Kuroko/pseuds/Psycho_Kuroko
Summary: Trying to escape his dark past, Kuroko settles down in America however nothing good lasts for long and he finds himself thrown right back in the mess but will he survive this time or will those he left behind finally catch up with him? (Discontinued)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola I'm back!!!
> 
> So the summer holidays have finally started, woo!! and so I have time to finally start on my new baby, I've been wanting to write this for ages, I have so many ideas for it and started over and over again with different plotlines.

There was a flash of blue as a shadow paused under a tree to peer back at the large house, it was quite hard to make out said building as it was late at night and raining heavily, this would explain why the boy's cheeks were wet but not their red eyes, it was clear that they had been crying and quite heavily.

Their whole body shook and they were panting heavily as though he'd been running for a while, the boy's shoulders were also hunched over as if he was protecting something but it was too dark to tell.

A crack of thunder rumbled loudly through the air as the shadow muttered something softly so it masked what they said.

They rested a hand on their middle which was an odd thing to do, before hastily advancing through the woods, completely unaware of the danger they were about to face.

Or of those he'd left behind.

°•°•°•°•°


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hours after uploading the prologue I had 23 hits and 6 kudos, I only posted 157 words!! Thank you so much!! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Here is a break down of everyone's powers, plus once a mutant turns 18 they become immortal:
> 
> Kuroko: Rogue (can absorb people's powers and use them)  
> Kagami and Aomine: Advanced strength   
> Kise: Shape shift   
> Midorima: Long distance shooting + healing   
> Murasakibara: Shields and protective stuff   
> Akashi: Mind control + ‘other Akashi’

Kuroko awoke to a warm comforting feeling, he rolled over and opened his eyes to a very attractive sight of Kagami drooling into his pillow, the bluenet huffed fondly before curling into the red head's chest. "We need to get up" Kuroko mumbled.

Kagami groaned but didn't open his eyes, "5 more minutes" he drawled sleepily and pulled Kuroko closer by wrapping an arm around his waist. The bluenet rolled his eyes and pressed kisses softly along his jaw whilst slipping a hand down his muscular chest, Kagami groaned and rolled over on top the smaller.

"Good morning" Kuroko chuckled as Kagami kissed and nipped at his neck, the red head hummed a reply and the bluenet pushed him back, "I need to shower" the red head smirked and licked a stripe up the boy's neck. "Kagami" he groaned and then squealed loudly as the larger scooped him up without removing his mouth from Kuroko's neck.

The bluenet gasped as he was pinned against the cold tiled wall "two birds" Kagami whispers into his mouth "one stone" Kuroko rolled his eyes but allowed the red head to have his way. Half an hour later the two were sat at the table digging into the breakfast made by Kagami.

"I forgot to tell you, Hyuuga sent me this last night" Kagami slid a thin tablet across the table, Kuroko peered at the screen, the spoon fell from his grip and his hand jerked to the back of his neck as it prickled, the bluenet looked up at the other to confirm what he'd seen. "They arrived yesterday morning, coach has been keeping tabs on them and it's not clear why they are here".

Kuroko looked back down at the photo of five individuals walking out of an airport, the bluenet's chest lurched upon seeing the short red head who lead the group, it felt like an eternity since he'd last seen them.

Akashi Seijuro.

He hadn't changed one bit, I suppose that is included in the immortal package, Kuroko pushed the tablet away his stomach stirring uncomfortably as he did. Kagami cupped the boy's face "we could take a trip away, just until they're gone" Kuroko nodded silently.

"We should wait a couple of days, it'll be too suspicious if we leave just as they arrive" Kagami nodded as he tapped at the tablet, "it'll be safer by car, less cameras and looks more normal" the red head hummed before sliding the tablet back across the table.

"How about the beach?"

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko balanced the two hot plates in his hands, the bluenet worked as a waiter to earn a little extra money on top of his and Kagami's missions supplied by Serin, their clan. As he stepped out Kuroko passed a large mirror, a small brown haired woman stared back, Kagami deemed it wiser if the bluenet wore a disguise whenever in public bar when they were on missions.

He placed the plates down which made the customers jump as they did not see him/her,  _"enjoy your meal"_ after living in America for a number of years Kuroko's English was near enough perfect and a lot better than Kagami's who'd lived in America a lot longer than him.

Soon the pub became less busy as the night rolled on and closing time drew near, "Hey Katie, you can go now, it's not that busy" Kuroko's manager, Jo, stuck their head around from the back of the bar, 'Katie' nodded and steps into the back to get their stuff.

Upon stepping outside an odd cold feeling ran down the back of his neck, still in his disguise Kuroko quickly strode down the alley, although creepy it was the quickest way home. He'd only made it about halfway when the feeling on the back of his neck grew, Kuroko paused and peered over his shoulder.

Someone was watching him.

He turned back around and continued down the path a bit quicker this time, the weird feeling followed the boy all the way to his and Kagami's apartment, as soon as he was in Kuroko banged the door closed behind him and slipping the large number of locks into place before backing away from it as though it may attack him.

Kagami was at Serin HQ sorting out some paperwork for their trip as well as a car and so he was completely alone. The tense atmosphere was violently cut by a curt knock on the door, Kuroko tensed and shakily reached for the handle.

Please let it be Kagami, he prayed mentally and unhooked the locks before pulling the door open and peering through the gap.

"Hello Tetsuya"

Kuroko slammed the door violently and hastily grabbed a thin dagger from a vase, a number of weapons had been dotted around the apartment for occasions like this. The bluenet scrambled to grab two pre-packed rucksacks from the wardrobe, due to the nature of their missions the duo had contingency plans in place for any emergencies.

The bluenet (his disguise now gone) looked up at the sound of the door being broken in and slung the bags over his shoulder before darting out of the bedroom window. Being the stereotypical American apartment theirs had a black fire escape which made his getaway quicker.

As Kuroko darted down the street he quickly dialled Kagami, "they're here" was all the bluenet said as the other picked up, "he was at the door, I-I didn't know what to do" he stuttered.

"Okay, okay calm down, where are you now, I'll come pick you up, looks like we'll be heading to the beach earlier"

Kuroko inhaled, he could always count on Kagami to calm him down, the bluenet peered around him as he ran "I'm just passing-" but Kuroko was cut off by a loud screech of tyres behind him, "they've followed me" the bluenet skidded around a corner sharply and scurrying down a narrow alley.

Fortunately for Kuroko he knew these streets and alleys like the back of his palm, more back up procedures, "I'm in the alley we take to the bakery" he could hear the other scuffling about on the other side of the phone before he got a reply.

"Okay, take the next left and meet me by the library, I got the car off coach and Izuki has sorted the paperwork and whatnot" Kuroko hummed as he turned the requested corner into an even more narrow alley. "I'm just leaving HQ, so I'll be there soon do you need me to stay on the phone?" 

Kuroko was about to reply when a large shadow stepped out in front of him, the boy skidded to a stop, "I'll call you back" 

"Wait Kuroko-" 

The bluenet slipped his phone into his pocket and replaced it with his dagger, the shadow stood there calmly with his hands in his pockets. Kuroko observed him from a distance, waiting for them to make the next move.

"You've grown your hair out" 

This threw Kuroko off balance and he blinked a couple of times before answering "well it's been a few years" he shrugged but still remained guarded, the other chuckled which made the bluenet grip his dagger tighter.

"We both know that's a huge understatement" He stepped closer into the light, his red eyes glowing. Kuroko took a step back so that they remained the same distance from each other, his phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump, Kagami was getting close.

"We've come to take you home"

Kuroko frowned and his ears tuned into the light footsteps coming from behind him, "this is my home" Akashi's eyes narrowed at his defiance and he stepped forward again as though he and Kuroko were partaking some messed up waltz.

"Tetsuya" the red head called warningly as though he was talking to a child this angered Kuroko and he took a step back whilst shaking his head, he wasn't going to leave Kagami. No way. Akashi held out his hand for Kuroko to take, "I won't ask again"

The bluenet shyed away from the hand, "no" he squared his shoulders and met Akashi's heated gaze head on. There was a sharp inhale from behind Kuroko but he ignored it as his phone buzzed again.

Time to go.

Quick as a flash, he threw the dagger at Akashi who ducked to avoid it, this gave Kuroko an opening and he darted around the red head. The bluenet skidded out on the street just as Kagami revved around the corner, he threw open the door as he passed and Kuroko dived in, the door slamming shut behind him.

As he adjusted himself in the seat Kuroko peered in the wing mirror and watched as Akashi grew smaller before disappearing completely. "Are you alright?" Kagami asked worriedly, sparing him a glance before looking back to the road. 

Kuroko shook his head breathlessly, "lets just get out of here, please" he panted, the red head nodded and placed a comforting hand on the boy's thigh, "I'm sorry" Kagami just huffed lightly and ruffled his blue locks.

"Anything for you"

  °•°•°•°•° 

Akashi watched at the car sped off, "Shintaro, get the car, we're going on a little trip" the bespeckled man nodded silently and muttered into his phone. The red head looked back to the road, not only had he'd noticed that Kuroko had grown his hair out but he could see how much the bluenet had changed. 

And it scared him immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr!! https://psycho-kuroko.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter!! 
> 
> So I checked the story just after waking up and we have 126 hits!! I nearly fell out of my bed in surprise!! Not only that but we have 28 kudos!! woo!
> 
> Thank you all so much!!!
> 
> italics mean flash back or a song

 

_"What are you doing up so late, Tetsuya? Did you have another nightmare?"_

_"Can I sleep with you, please"_

_"Of course"_

_"Yay"_

_"No matter what I will always keep you safe"_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"I pinky promise, I love you Tetsuya"_

_"I love you too, Sei-kun"_

Kuroko awoke from the strange dream, well it was more a memory than a dream, his neck cramped as he straightened up in his seat, seeing his partner was now awake Kagami passed him a bottle of water which the bluenet downed quickly before handing it back to the red head.

"We have a few more hours before we reach the hotel"

Kuroko nodded and leant forwards to change the song on the radio, it was one of his favourites.

_And she spoke words that would melt in your hands_   
_And she spoke words of wisdom_

_To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you_   
_In the basement, people, in the basement_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

Kagami rolled his eyes as this song was often played on repeat by the bluenet and it drove him absolutely nuts.

_And she spoke words that would melt in your hands_   
_And she spoke words of wisdom_

_To the basement people, to the basement, many surprises await you_   
_In the basement, people, in the basement_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

 "We're nearly at a service station, do you want to swap?" Kuroko piped up, Kagami looked at the satnav and nodded.

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

_You hid there last time, you know we're gonna find you_   
_Sick in the car seat, cause you're not up to going_   
_Out on the main streets, completing your mission_

They pulled up and parked for a brief moment, before stepping out of the car Kuroko quickly reverted to a short black haired male, he placed a hand on Kagami's forearm and the redhead shifted into a lanky blond.

The two grabbed something to eat from one of the fast food, it was quite a comical sight, the lanky Kagami downing burger after burger, once finished Kuroko strolled around the book section whilst Kagami was in the toilet, he was about to reach out for one of the books which caught his eye when a voice called out behind him.

"It's good read, the ending took me by surprise"

Kuroko whipped around and nearly crashed into the bookshelf, a dagger was already in his hand, "you should stop with the disguises, you can't escape me" the boy's eyes narrowed

"How did you find me?" Kuroko hissed looking around wildly for Kagami, he needed to get him out of here, if Akashi saw him it would most likely end in bloodshed. It always did with Akashi.

The red head smirked and stepped forward "like I said, you can't escape me" Kuroko glared at him "come home with us now and we'll leave your Kagami Taiga alone" the bluenet frowned, that was a low blow and Kuroko could feel something stirring in the back of his neck, his fingers were itching to touch that area but he refrained from drawing attention to it. Now wasn't the best time, especially given their location.

"No"

Akashi's eye twitched, he was both amused and annoyed by the boy's stubbornness, it was one of the things which was so prominent in Kuroko when the red head had first met him. "You know full well that I detest repeating myself multiple times, if I have to say it again I'll get very angry".

Kuroko inwardly scoffed knowing that the male would get more than angry, just then Kagami, still in his disguise, flew around the corner looking a little bruised "Kuroko we need to-" he paused upon seeing Akashi.

Akashi levelled a glare at the other male before turning back to Kuroko "Well Tetsuya, make your-"

"Stay" Kuroko looked deep into the red head's eyes and Akashi felt his whole body tense up, he blinked in surprise, since when could Kuroko do that? Akashi watched as he grabbed the lanky blond's hand and drag him out of the service station.

No long after Kise and Aomine came running over, Kise had a black eye and busted lip whilst Aomine was favouring his left side due to a broken rib. "Akashicchi? Why aren't you going after Kurokocchi?" the red head glared at him.

"Wait he did this?" Aomine asked aghast and attempted to try and move Akashi but before he could even touch him the spell broke, not only was he annoyed that Kuroko had put a spell on him but he was also both angry and surprised that the boy had used his powers.

Was he really that strong to put a spell on Akashi?

°•°•°•°

Kuroko dragged Kagami to their car but crashed into an invisible barrier, "Kuro-chin" the bluenet peered over his shoulder and the uncomfortable feeling in the back of his neck returned.

An overly tall male stood by a large car which Kuroko recognised as the Teiko rover, Midorima was sat in the drivers seat ready to go at a moments notice, his neck was now throbbing and his hands were shaking.

Murasakibara looked like a kicked puppy, "we want you to come home" Kuroko's heart squeezed and had to look away from the pleading look the purple haired male gave him, the bluenet looked down at his shaking hands.

"Kagami" he inhaled sharply as his lungs constricted in panic, the red head drew one of his longer daggers and threw a protective arm in front of Kuroko.

As he did this Kuroko pressed a hand on the barrier and Murasakibara winced causing Midorima to jump out the car.

Kagami growled warningly at the two as Kuroko finally broke through the barrier, Murasakibara grabbed his head as this happened.

"I'm sorry" Kuroko whispers to them as Kagami drags him to their car.

"Change of plan" Kuroko looked up at the red head as he fastened his seat belt, "we are going to HQ, it'll safer for you and everyone is there"

Kuroko nodded quietly and just stared out of the window, his hand came up to cup the back of his neck, seeing this Kagami frowned.

"Do you need your-"

"No" Kuroko cut him off sharply and glared at the window, "I'm fine" he said a little softer.

Kagami went to open his mouth to protest when he spotted something in the mirror, "damn, they're following us" Kuroko whipped his head back and sure enough the large rover was there, "can you-"

"already on it" Kuroko interrupted and dove for the glove compartment, in there he found a number of different weapons, as expected of a Serin car. The bluenet loaded and small hand gun and aimed for the car behind, he fired and it hit his mark dead on centre. The front of the car flashed as the electo-bullet fried the engine and it stopped in its tracks.

Kagami smirked "Nice shot" he complimented as though he was talking about Kuroko's hair.

"Thank you" Kuroko bowed his head slightly as he placed the gun back into its original home, "so, HQ?" he asked.

"HQ" Kagami confirmed.

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi glared at the smoking engine in front of him, twice he'd failed to catch Kuroko and it drove him mad, sensing his anger the others slowly stepped away from the red head. "Shintaro" the man blinked and sighlently stepped forward.

"Find us another car" Midorima nodded and pulled out his tablet, "Ryouta" the blond jumped slightly at his dark tone, "follow him but do not engage" Kise nodded and slipped out the car, suddenly two wings sprouted from his back and he took to the sky. 

Aomine and Muraskibura watched the red head, they both looked worridly to each other when his eye flashed gold, this was not good. Akashi glared back at the engine.

He was livid.

"I am done playing about"

°•°•°•°•°

[Tumblr link here](https://psycho-kuroko.tumblr.com/)

[Song link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAJNm0ApPjk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Akashi is getting angry!! Kuroko you better run!!
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!
> 
> Tumblr link here


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a little trouble with this chapter, I didn't know how to word it so please tell me what you think, if it's bad I might change it but I'm not sure.
> 
> We are now at 232 hits and 38 kudos, so many!! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> ❤

_"Sei-kun?"_

_"Yes Tetsuya?"_

_"Dai-kun said that you kill people, why?"_

_"To protect you"_

_"But if you kill someone doesn't that make you a bad person?"_

_"Sometimes, but if you kill bad people does that make me a bad person?"_

_"No but it's still bad to kill people, even if they are bad"_

_"Oh Tetsuya, you're so innocent, if I don't kill the bad people then what stops them from doing more bad things?"_

_"Jail, Ki-kun said that's where bad humans go"_

_"It doesn't always work though"_

_"oh"_

" _Come on, I think Atshui needs your help with dinner"_

_"Where are you going, Sei-kun?"_

_"I just need to a have a word with Daiki, I won't be long"_

°•°•°•°•°

Kagami looked worridly to his partner, Kuroko could feel his gaze but said nothing, "We're nearly at HQ" the bluenet nodded and watched as the large building rolled into sight. "By the way, captain told me that he has some big news" he explained trying to lighten the atmospere.

"What is it?" Kuroko perked up, Kagami shrugged and Kuroko slapped his arm gently, "tell me" the red head smirked.

"Ask him your self"

The two pulled up and as soon as Kurko stepped out of the car he was tackled to the floor and had his legs pull almost up to his shoulders, "coach that hurts" the small brunette grinned down at him before letting go of his legs.

"Well if you stretched every day it wouldn't hurt so much" she scolded him whilst Kagami and the others laughed at him.

After Kuroko was able to walk normally the group headed inside, "so those bastards are here" Riko frowned as they sat down in one of the large rooms, it was comfortably furnished like a living room which was a stark contrast to the rest of the building which was almost like a science lab with a few additional home like areas such as bedrooms and a kitchen.

"Yes and they are so damn annoying" Kagami growled, "we tried to get out of the city but that failed" their coach nodded and then looked to Kuroko. 

"Is he okay or do you-" 

Kuroko shook his head but Kagami gave him a look, "we can't risk it if he-" again he was interrupted by a loud alarm, everyone jumped to their feet, "someone's trying to get through the barriers" Kagami growled.

Kuroko swallowed, it was quite clear to as who it was. "Captain" Hyuuga ignored him as did the others as they all jogged for the armoury.

Kuroko frowned, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, deep down he knew that Seirin had no chance against Teiko, maybe Kagami but he was extremely concerned about the safety of his clan.

°•°•°•°•°

Seirin stood out on the front balcony, Akashi and the others stood just behind the barrier which Murasakibara was attempting to break.

Kuroko winced slightly, as he was the one to put up the barrier he could feel the giant male trying to break it, the pain wasn't bad just an annoyance. 

"You break that barrier you'll be trespassing" Hyuuga called out.

Akashi stepped forward, "It's not trespassing if I have a reason"

Their captain frowned, "which is?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuroko stepped closer to Kagami as the pain from the barrier did not help with the pain in his nape, the red head linked their hands together. 

"You stole one of my clan members, I am here to get him back"

Hyuuga snorted taking Kuroko by surprise, you had to have guts to do that to Akashi Seijourro, "I don't recall anyone from my clan doing such a deed, who is it you are looking for?"

Akashi gritted his teeth, Kuroko could feel his anger pulsing from where he stood, "you know who I talk of" he growls up to them.

Hyuuga put on an innocent face, "you'll need to be more specific" Kuroko sent his captain a warning look, he was treading on very thin ice.

Akashi smirked "return Kuroko Tetsuya to me and I'll leave you alone" he offers as it's the most simplistic thing in the world.

Kuroko winced, the barrier was about to break so he threw up another one just under it, as if he could tell what the boy was doing Kagami slid a small long box into his pocket.

"Be careful"

Akashi's eyes narrowed at their exchange but the two did not waver. "We did not take Kuroko from you, he came into our clan of his own freewill, in fact from what I know you were the one to force him into your clan"

Kuroko’s hands shook as Akashi's glare focused on him, it was one of both betrayal and anger, "I did what I had to, to keep him safe"

Hyuuga scoffed and looked to Kuroko and then back to Akashi, "it will be up to Kuroko, he is his own person and we will respect the decisions he makes"

The bluenet inhaled and stepped away from Kagami before speaking "this is my clan and my home, I am not prepared to give it up for those who hurt me, please respect that"

Suddenly his shoulders felt lighter as Murasakibara stepped away from the barrier but Akashi came back in full force and the pain in his neck grew.

"You would abandon your clan, the very people who raised you for 13 years, over what? A falling out?"

Kagami growled warningly behind Kuroko and pulled on the bluenet’s wrist "Kuroko" he called softly to the boy who'd slouched forward so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Kagami get him out of here" Riko whispers quietly, the red head nodded and grabbed Kuroko’s arm but the boy pulled away.

"Is that what you think?" The bluenet asks thickly, his clenched fists were shaking. Akashi said nothing as he glared at the red head next to Kuroko.

"If I told you the truth will you leave me in peace?"

Akashi blinked and was silent for a moment, "I'll consider it" in Kuroko's ears he meant it but the rest of Seirin were a little unsure.

The bluenet nodded and lowered the barrier, "is this a good idea?!" Kagami asked.

"No" said Kuroko and Kagami gave him a worrid glance.

"I have a different plan," they stepped inside the building as Akashi and the others strolled up the stairs, "I'll wipe their memories again and send them back to Japan"

Hyuuga gave him a weary look "is it that easy? What if you use too much power or it doesn't work?"

Kuroko shrugged "we can cross that bridge when we come to it" Kagami frowned, not liking the sound of that.

This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was a bad chapter so please tell me what you thought of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to quickly upload this before work, enjoy!!

_"Look, look at what I made, Sei-kun!"_

_"Oh that looks- what is it?"_

_"It's a cake, I made it for you"_

_"That's very nice of you but I just ate, so I'll try it later"_

_"No you haven't, Mura-kun said that you haven't eaten all day, that's bad, you should eat more"_

_"Yeah Akashicci, listen to Kurokocchi"_

_"Does Ki-kun want to try some?"_

_"Yes Ryouta, try some"_

_"ah no thank you, it's a gift especially for Akashicchi"_

_"Okay! here you go Sei-kun"_

_"Oh my god is he okay?"_

_"Akashi!! wake up"_

_"I killed Sei-kun!!"_

_°•°•°•°•°_

Kuroko inhaled and looked to Kagami who sent him a reassuring grin, "don't worry, I'm here with you okay?" the bluenet nodded, Akashi and the others had been lead into a separate room, the plan was for Kuroko to go in as everything was normal, hand them a drink laced with a sedative, wipe their memories and then move them on to the first plane back to Japan.

The bluenet opened the door and slipped in with a tray of drinks, the pain in his neck came back in full force, this caused him to jolt and nearly drop the tray. Seeing his distress Kise took the tray off the boy and put it on the table.

Kuroko gave him a weak smile and sat in one of the single plush chairs, the pain made him feel slightly dizzy and he blinked away the fuzz that crept in at the sides of his eyes. The bluenet mainly look down at the ground, he was too scared to lift his gaze, at this close proximity the pain was getting worse and worse by the minute.

They had a contingency plan in place for if they didn't drink within 10 minutes, Izuki will release a sleeping gas into the room, the gas for some reason didn't have an effect on Kuroko in anyway.

"Kurokocchi?"

The bluenet flinched, "why did you leave us?" everyone gawped at Akashi's harsh question,  Kuroko's nerves were all over the place as he linked his fingers together. 

"I- well- um" the bluenet stuttered not able to form a full sentence but before he could even think of what to say Aomine slumped to the side, completely out for the count.

When Kuroko looked back up everyone was passed out cold on the floor or chair. The bluenet stood and knelt by the side of Akashi's head.

"I'm sorry"

The bluenet whispers before kissing his cheek lightly, with a heavy heart Kuroko pressed his forehead to the other's and closed his eyes.

"Did you really think that we would fall for that?"

Suddenly Kuroko found himself face down on the plush sofa, something sharp pricked on the back of his neck, the bluenet whimpered as this made the current pain much worse.

He elbowed Akashi and flipped over the back of the chair, he levelled a glare at Akashi and slipped a dagger from inside his sleeve. "I had a feeling you would pull something like this off, you are way too stubborn to give up this easily" 

Kuroko huffed, he had a point, suddenly the room began to spin, the injection paired with the sleeping gas wasn't helping the bluenet in anyway.

"K-kagami" Kuroko looked to the door, why was it moving? There was a flash of red in front of him but it was the wrong one.

It felt like his neck was on fire, Kuroko put a hand to but it didn't help, he had to get to Kagami.

He could faintly hear the door opening and someone yelling but all he could focus on was the tall red head at the door.

"Kagami" why wasn't he moving? The pain was unbearable, Kuroko fell to his knees, he would fight this, he had to protect Kagami.

A cool hand pressed on his forehead, he sighed at first but then jolted away, it wasn't Kagami.

The yelling finally stopped and Kuroko fell into darkness.

°•°•°•°•°

As soon as Akashi had Kuroko pinned to the chair Kagami was on his feet and at the door.

"Open up you bastards" he threw his shoulder into the door again and again, he knew it was a bad idea to let Kuroko in on his own but the bluenet had put his foot down on this, he wanted to keep Kagami away from them.

The door gave way finally but as soon as the red head entered he collided into a barrier.

"Get off him you bastards, don't touch him" he roars angrily. Kuroko was knelt on the floor with an hand on his neck.

"Kagami"

The red head's heart clenched, the bluenet looked up and suddenly Kagami's stomach dropped.

His eyes

The beautiful light blue eyes he knew flashed and darkened for an split second, that was not a good sign, he had to get in there.

Kuroko slumped to the floor and Kagami was instantly dragged back into his mind.

Then, out of nowhere an angry looking brunette appeared, the blond, Kise as Kuroko had informed him, squealed and hugged the male.

"Oi this isn't a damn reunion or something" Aomine, the tall tanned male, yelled.

Kagami watched in anger as the short red head, Akashi, scooped up the unconscious bluenet, "let him go!" He banged his fist against the barrier, they were taking Kuroko!

But the red head went unheard as everyone grabbed on to the short brunette, Kagami growled as Akashi sent him a smirk before disappearing before his very eyes. The barrier disappeared and the red head fell to his knees.

Kuroko was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola I'm back!!
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you as we now have 451 hits and 50 kudos, that so amazing!! THANK YOU!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

_"Hey, Akashicchi have you seen Kurokocchi?"_

_"No, I haven't, why?_

_"Um, Aominecchi and I accidentally lost him?"_

_"What?"_

_"We were playing hide and seek and we haven't seen him in over 10 hours"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Did you just hear that?"_

_"I think I've found him"_

_"Ahhhhh, Sei-kun stop that tickles, ahahahaha"_

_"Found you Kurokocchi!!"_

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko dragged himself from unconsciousness, he could faintly hear muffled chatter and a loud continuous noise, someone was fiddling with his hair, was it Kagami? Slowly the memories returned to Kuroko, he struggled to push the last of the sedative from his mind.

The hand in his hair paused as the bluenet began to shift about, "K-K" Kuroko's tongue was heavy in his mouth so it was hard to form words, he attempted to push himself up but his pale arms gave out and the bluenet flopped back on the bed. "Whe-"

Someone shushed him and pressed him back on the bed, "rest, the sedative is still in your veins" that voice, Kuroko's eyes snapped open and shot up like a bullet, Akashi. The bluenet pushed him away sloppily, his limbs felt numb and heavy, "Tetsuya calm do-" 

The red head was cut off as Kuroko punched him square in the jaw, there wasn't much power in it but it still stung, the bluenet stumbled out of bed and blinked, was he on a plane? Suddenly there was another sharp prick in the back of his neck, Kuroko threw his elbow out and stumbled down the aisle.

How was he even going to get off of here?

"Kurokocchi" 

Kise grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Kuroko panicked as the pain in the back of his neck finally registered with his brain, he grabbed his nape and fell to his knees in agony, "Tetsu, Tetsu are you okay?" Now Aomine was here and the pain exploded, Kuroko screamed and the chairs and things around them began to shake.

"He's having a panic attack" Midorima's voice joined the mix, another needle pricked into his neck and everything went dark.

°•°•°•°•°

When Kuroko inhaled sharply and he sat upright quickly, this time he was in a completely different room, judging by the furniture he was back a Teiko, back in Japan. This time there was no one around him, this made things a little better as the pain in his neck was slightly less but still there.

As he slipped out of the bed his head spun from all the sedative which had been in his veins, there was a large glass of water on the side which Kuroko quickly downed, his stomach rumbled loudly when was the last time he ate? 

Kuroko weighed up the pros and cons to leaving the room to find something edible, his stomach protested again and the bluenet gave in and opened the door.

Silence

The bluenet swallowed nervously before stepping out into the hallway, again no one was around and he could easily make an escape but his stomach was protesting more. Kuroko's feet unconsciously took him to the kitchen, it was as though he'd never left, the electricals such as the oven and toaster had been upgraded.

Kuroko knew which cupboards to use and where everything was in order to make a quick sandwich, nothing too big or took much from the fridge. He quickly wolfed down the messy creation and downed a glass of juice.

"He's here!" 

The sudden voice made him jump, "Kurokocchi, we thought that-" Kise trailed off quietly, Kuroko stepped back looking back down at the floor.

"Oh thank god" Aomine wheezed as he came into the room and braced his hands on his knees, Midorima burst into the room with a red face looking just like Aomine, Akashi was the next to appear, in short, he was a mess.

"What were you doing?" he hissed, Kuroko kept his eyes trained on the floor and muttered something quietly, "what was that?"

"I was making a sandwich"

There was a pregnant pause as everyone processed what he'd just said, the moment was then broken by Muraskibura entering the room, "Oh, there you are Kuro-chin"

Kuroko had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing, Akashi didn't share his amusement and he grabbed the bluenet's arm before he knew what was happening the red head found himself flat on his back with 

"Please refrain from touching me without permission"

Was all Kuroko said before he quickly slipped out of the room and back to his own, no one stopped him and just stared open mouthed at Akashi.

°•°•°•°•° 

Kuroko's hands shook as he laid his head in them, what waas he thinking? Attacking Akashi was bound to have major repercussions but the pain in his nape had lessened a bit which could be a bonus.

Now that he had some food in his stomach Kuroko was able to function a bit better, he quickly scouted the room for anything to use but all he found was his phone. Looking around he found something quite weird.

The room was reconstructed to when Kuroko was growing up, it didn't feel right as it brought back dark memories of the last time he slept here. 

It sent shivers down his spine and his neck twinged, he had to get out of here, he quickly dialled Kagami's number hoping that it would go through.

Voicemail

Kuroko huffed and threw the phone on the bed, a knock sounded from the door, "Tetsuya?" it was Akashi, "can I come in?"

A sudden wave of anger crashed over the bluenet, "let me go" the was a sharp inhale the other side.

"And why would I do that?"

Kuroko frowned, "I had a life there, why do you want to take me away from that?" he could hear Akashi sigh before answering.

"I am not going to have this conversation through a door, open the door Tetsuya" The red head sounded stiff as though he was holding back on his anger.

Kuroko frowned "I will, if you let me go home" this was the wrong thing to say as the door flew open, Akashi stepped in and Kuroko backed away from him.

"I have told you  _this_ is your home"

The bluenet frowned "it  _was_ my home, let. me. go" his neck was burning but not as much as the anger in his chest. Kuroko raised his chin, "I'm not a child, you can't stop me from leaving" 

This just fueled Akashi's anger even more, "you are a part of this clan, as your lead-"

"I am a part of Seirin" 

"NO YOU'RE NOT" 

The red head roared, Kuroko jumped and subconsciously grabbed for his dagger but it wasn't there, the bluenet panicked and looked around the room for something that could double as a weapon.

Seeing how terrified the bluenet was Akashi sighed and tried to approach Kuroko but he backed away, his eyes wide with fear. This sent a bolt of regret through Akashi's chest, this wasn't how he wanted it to go.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he called softly and sighed before pulling the door shut behind him.

All air escaped from Kuroko's lungs and he flopped down on th bed, the boy wasn't sure if his nerves could take much more, he needed Kagami.

He wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon!!
> 
> And check out my tumblr for more AkaKuro!! https://psycho-kuroko.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! 
> 
> Yes I am back, things were mega busy before I went away but now I am on holiday in can finally relax and write fanfic!!
> 
> I don't know how often I can update as the wifi is a little dodgy but I'll try.
> 
> Also please forgive any errors in this chapter, I'm writing via my phone and autocorrect is a pain!!

_"Sei-kun?"_

_"Yes, Tetsuya?"_

_"What is sex?"_

_"..."_

_"Well, I, sex is when two people who love each other very much, whether it be two men, two women or either of the two, they come together and perform an act in bed and if it is between a man and a woman a baby can be made"_

_"oh"_

_"Does that mean we had sex?"_

_"...!"_

_"Oh my god, Kurokocchi killed Akashicchi again!!"_

°•°•°•°•°

For the rest of the afternoon, Kuroko planned out his escape in between trying to call Kagami, he didn't answer but the bluenet now knew his answer message off by heart. 

Akashi hadn't shown up again and the others had pretty mich left him alone, someone, probably Aomine, had stood outside his door for a bit before leaving again.

It wasn't until the room had darkened that Kuroko noticed how long he'd been sitting on the floor, the bluenet stood and stretched out his stiff limbs. As soon as Kagami made contact Kuroko would put his plan into place, however, he wasn't sure how they could get back to America without detection.

Go by plane and be stopped at the airport? nah.

The bluenet rolled his shoulders and massaged the back of his neck, with everything going on the pain in his neck made it ten times worse.

Kuroko peered at the digital clock on the bedside table and sighed, he had way too much energy to even attempt to go to sleep.

°•°•°•°•°  
As predicted the gym was completely empty, Kuroko let out a relived sigh as he stepped in the room.

Everything was nearly the same, the equipment was still in the same place but had been recently upgraded.

Kuroko chose the punching bag, there was nothing like letting all your frustrations out on a hard bag. A lot of the time due to his slight insomnia the bluenet would lay into the punching bag for a few hours before attempting to sleep.

After a while Kuroko grew tired of the bag and moved on to the next piece of equipment, he jumped up and grabbed onto a thin horizontal pole and pulled his chin over it, he then dropped back down so that his arms were straight before pulling himself back up.

Kuroko remained like this for a few hours before he got too quick and his shoulder slid out of its socket, the bluenet crumpled to the ground and took deep breaths as a wave of sickness washed over him.

The bluenet was about to correct his injury, Akashi randomly appeared at his side, had he been watching him? "are you okay Tetsuya?" He gingerly reached for the boy's shoulder but Kuroko pulled away ignoring the wave of pain that came with the movement.

"It's fine"

Kuroko ignored the red head and guided his injured arm with his other, Akashi winced as it slid back into place with a pop. Kuroko didn't even blink as he began to flex his fingers.

"How did you know to do that?" Akashi frowned "I'm going to take you to Shintaro, just to check it"

The bluenet shook his head and stood up, "No need, it'll heal soon" Akashi's eyes narrowed in confusion "advanced healing" Kuroko explained.

Akashi knew how Kuroko’s powers worked, he could use the powers those he'd been in physical contact with, " Where did you get that from?"

Kuroko shrugged, "a friend in America, Kagami and I were on a mission, I got hurt and he worked with a section of our clan and so he just gave me some of his powers"

Akashi frowned, "What kind of missions?" Kuroko mentally rolled his eyes, of course that was the part Akashi was more worried about.

"Kagami and I would just hunt down testers" he looked at Akashi's quizzical face "they are 'scientists' who like to experiment on mutants"

Akashi nodded slightly happy that Kuroko’s walls were lowering enough so that they could talk.

"we hunt rouges as well" the red head didn't know whether he should be pleased that Kuroko was following in his footsteps.

"Sounds like you've been busy" Kuroko nods, "then why did you leave? We would loved you to be a part of our team"

The question fell out of Akashi’s mouth before he could stop it, Kuroko's walls flew back up and he moved to leave, the red head quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave"

Kuroko’s chest constricted at the pleading look Akashi gave him and for the first time since arriving Kuroko finally saw the state of the red head.

His hair was a little messy, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and he had darkened circles from lack of sleep, his face was slightly sunken and he was supporting a dusting of red stubble.

Overall he looked like shit.

"I won't ask, if you just stay, please" Kuroko flinched at the word please, it was a word uncommonly used by the red head.

The bluenet sighed before nodding, Akashi let out a breath that he hadn't realised that he'd been holding. The taller led him over to a small 'lounge' area that consisted of a sofa and a coffee, it had been put in place when Kuroko was young and would like to watch Akashi drill into the others.

"I want to know more about your time in America, did you celebrate your 18th with Seirin?"

Kuroko blinked as the questions flew out of Akashi’s mouth "I wasn't a part of Seirin then, but I celebrated it with Kagami" the red head hummed.

Next question, "did you meet Kagami as you left or?" He trailed off to let Kuroko answer.

"About a year or so after but we were still in Japan at the time, we didn't move to America for a while" Kuroko paused and hesitated before asking a question himself, "What did I miss?"

Akashi was a little surprised at his question but smiled softly, "Well Shintaro and Ryouta got married, Daiki is still single, we've tired to get him to date but he won't have it" Kuroko smiled gently, that sounded like the tanned male.

"Satzuki now has a son" Kuroko tensed a little before nodding, "he's about 7 now and is always asking Daiki to teach him how to fight" the both chuckle. "Her husband is nice but I don't like him" Akashi face grew serious, "he apologies for every little thing and nearly cries every time I look at him"

That's because you're intimidating, Kuroko deadpans in his head, "other than that not much has changed really" he shrugs "are you and Kagami" Akashi stopped there not wanting to say the next word.

Kuroko frowns, "That's none of your business" the red head wanted to slap himself as the bluenet’s walls flew back up.

There is a tense silence after and it's suffocating for the two, "I'm sorry" Akashi is the one who breaks the silence, "for yelling earlier" he looks away from Kuroko, "all my emotions came out at once, I didn't mean to scare you"

But Kuroko just nods, there is another pause but it's not as awkward as the last one, "I'm sorry for wiping your memories" Akashi's eyes widened and his head whipped around to face him, "I'm not apologising for leaving but I'm sorry for messing with your heads"

"So it was you, how?"

The question throws Kuroko off a little, "you were sixteen, you had little splurges where you can't control your powers but how were you about to use them?"

The bluenet shrugs, "I don't really remember, I guess because of how much contact I had with you but" Kuroko  pauses as he realises what he'd just said.

Akashi mentally smirks as the boy goes red, it had been a while since he'd last seen Kuroko blush.

It was nice.

°•°•°•°•°

The bathroom had fogged up due to the steam from the bluenet’s hot shower, Akashi had left him to shower after his mini workout, so he had to reach up to wipe away the condensation from the mirror, he was already dressed in some clean clothes he taken from the cupboard.

However when he wiped the mirror two black eyes stared back at him in place of his normal blue ones, Kuroko stepped back in horror as his reflection smiled at him showing two rows of sharp monstrous teeth.

Kuroko’s reflection held up a claw like finger and dragged it across his neck, it was a warning. The boy's breathing was rapid and the objects in the room stared to shake.

Scrambling for the door Kuroko threw it open and raced into his room with his hair still dripping.

However the bluenet had not predicted that anyone would be in the room and so quickly collided with said person.

"Kurokocchi?" it was Kise, he quickly stood up and pulled Kuroko to his feet, "are you okay?" The blond asked as he saw the other panting quite heavily but he wasn't looking at Kise but in the direction of the bathroom.

Kuroko, in a word, looked terrified and pale, even more so than usual, one of his hands were shaking, the other was grasping the back of his neck which was roaring with pain and he looked quite ready to pass out, "Kurokocchi?"

The blond put a hand on his shoulder to see that he was okay, wrong move, Kuroko yelped and in a flash Kise found himself on the floor with a snarling Kuroko leaning over him.

Kuroko blinked and the threatening look in his eyes was gone, he quickly scrambled away from Kise and clutched the hand which had previously been around the blond's neck.

"I-i" he stuttered as Kise coughed and attempted to get to this feet, just then Aomine bursted in and paused at the scene.

Kuroko quickly darted around the tanned male and down the hall but he skidded to a stop as Midorima and Akashi came running down towards him.

The bluenet whimpered as the pain in his nape was sickening, items around them started to shake, Kuroko turned and ran for the kitchen not caring if they followed him.

Once he arrived Kuroko scanned for a knife or something sharp, luck was on his side a he found one that wasn't too small or too large.

Akashi shot around the door, "Tetsuya" he pants "put the knife down" Midorima flies in after the red head but paused at the sight of an armed Kuroko.

 **'Let me handle them, it's their fault'** a dark voice echoes through the boy’s head, Kuroko panics, he's getting too strough to control.

"No" he yells but Akashi just thinks that he is speaking to them.

"We're not going to hurt you" Akashi didn’t understand, why was he acting so differently from earlier?

**'They are the ones responsible, we should make them suffer like you did, like we did'**

Everything is shaking Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine appear in the doorway, their eyes instantly pulled to the knife in Kuroko's hands.

"No, don't"

It was then made obvious to Akashi that Kuroko wasn’t talking to them. "Tetsuya what's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

The red head steps forward but Kuroko just moves in the opposite direction, "Stay away, please" Akashi doesn't know what to do when he sees the other's expression of fear and terror.

Akashi ignores what the bluenet says "what's happening Tetsuya, I can't help you if you don't tell me" but he just shakes his head and steps back.

**'Just let me deal with them'**

The pain in Kuroko's neck moves up into his head as he falls forward to his knees, the others watch in mixed horror and helplessness as claws start to grow from his hands.

"Run, please" Kuroko pants as he tries to reach for the dagger that had skidded from his grip, he looks up and Akashi’s stomach dropped, the teal eyes that he loves so are completely black.

Suddenly everything in the room stops shaking and Kuroko stands with a dark grin which shows monstrously sharp teeth.

 **"So we finally meet"** 'Kuroko’s' voice is a lot deeper as though two people are speaking at once. **"I've begged and begged him to let me meet you but he's so stubborn"** he chuckles, it's a dark unfamiliar sound that has everyone in the room shivering.

The bluenet holds up his hand and inspects one of his long claws, **"I have to admit that Tetsuya put up a fight, he lasted a lot longer than I predicted"** he looks up at the others.

 **"After everything that has happened to him he still protects you"** he barks, **"As if things weren't already bad enough for him you had to mess everything up"**

His tone is steadily growing in volume and Akashi finds himself moving in front of his clan.

"What do you mean?"

But before he can move 'Kuroko' doubles over and grabbed for the knife, when he straightens up the others can see tears running from the bluenet’s dark eyes.

"I'm sorry"

Was all he says before stabbing the knife into the side of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko no!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter, if the wifi is still working.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> So WiFi is very limited at the moment so I'm quickly posting this. It was also written on my phone so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> I have received a few prompts on tumblr which I am trying to finish ASAP they will most likely be posted when I get home.
> 
> I just want to say thank you for the 800 kudos that's amazing 

_"Sei-kun, I'm scared"_

_"Don't worry it's just a little bit of thunder"_

_BOOM_

_"I don't like it"_

_"Don't cry, I'm here, you have nothing to be scared of if I am by your side"_

_BOOM_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

_"Shh it's okay, I won't let anything or anyone harm you"_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"I pinky promise"_

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi watched in horror as Kuroko slumped to the floor, his claws retracted, no one moved at first but then the bluenet’s fingers twitched and Akashi bolted into action.

"Shintaro, grab your equipment" he ordered and knelt but Kuroko’s side, "Tetsuya can you hear me?" Akashi gently put a hand on the handle of the knife.

Nothing happened, the red head sucked in a breath and pressed two fingers to Kuroko wrist.

There was a pulse.

Barely.

Akashi sighed and Midorima quickly appeared by his side, "I'll remove it if you stand by with this" the taller handed him a large cloth and gently put his hand on the knife.

"1.... 2.... 3.... now" he pulled sharply and the knife slid out with little resistance, Akashi instantly pressed the cloth over the wound and applied some force to stem the flow of blood.

Suddenly Kuroko bolted upright and inhales loudly, he grabs the cloth out of Akashi’s hand and scampers backwards until his back touches the wall.

His eyes are glossy and guarded as though he did not recognise the people in front of him.

"Shou" Akashi frowned at the unknown male who was uttered by Kuroko, the bluenet quickly stood and ignored the others as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Shouyou?" He called louder scanning all over, getting more concerned by the second Akashi followed him.

"Tetsuya who-"

Suddenly Akashi found himself pinned to the wall by the bluenet, the bloodied knife was digging into his neck, how did he even get hold of it?

"Where is he?" Kuroko’s voice is low and threatening, something that was completely unheard of from him.

"Tell me where he is, you know where he is" the knife is pressing deeper and deeper into the red head's neck.

Akashi frowns, "I don't know who you are talking about Tetsuya" the male winces and Kuroko pulls him from the wall only to slam him back into it again.

"Don't call me that" he hisses darkly, "tell me where he is or soon theae walls will be a different colour"

Akashi and the others gape at the words that are coming out of the bluenet’s mouth, never before had they ever heard Kuroko threaten anyone.

"Just because you look like him doesn't mean that I won't go easy on you"

The smaller male removes the knife and is about to plunge it into Akashi’s thigh when Kise's cry stops him.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko eyes the blond over his shoulder, the knife is a hairsbreath away from the red head's thigh. Kuroko's expression changes to one of shock and fright as he pushes himself away from Akashi.

The bluenet looks all around them as the he was seeing this all for the first time, he looks down at the knife and then back up at Akashi's neck where a small cut can be seen.

"Tetsuya" Akashi reaches out for the smaller but his backs away with a sob.

"I'm sorry"

In a blink of an eye Kuroko is gone, it only takes a few seconds for Akashi to realise before he shoots after the bluenet.

Still reeling over what had just happened Aomine turns to Kise, "What the actual hell?"

°•°•°•°•°

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi's yell echos through the woods but the bluenet keeps running and weaving through the trees, it's early morning and so the sun is barely peeking over the horizon.

"Tetsuya stop"

But he doesn't, he just keeps going and going until he crashes into the barrier surrounding the house.

Akashi is panting heavily, since when did Kuroko get this fast? The bluenet has his back pressed against the barrier as the red head bursts from the bushes.

"Stay away from me" Kuroko warns as the other approaches, "I don't want to hurt you" he pleads.

But the red head ignores him and keeps walking until he is stopped by one of Kuroko's barriers, "Tetsuya, let me through"

The boy shakes his head and lays a hand flat against Murasakibara's barrier, "I don't want to hurt you" The broken expression on Kuroko’s face has the others stomach twisting horribly.

"Please, drop the barrier, come back with me" Akashi places a hand on the barrier as though he can touch the boy through it. "Tetsuya, please"

At this point Kise and the others arrive, panting and heaving as they go, Kuroko winces and looks away from them.

"Tetsuya look at me" Kuroko ignores the order and shakes his head as dangling,  large cracks can be seen in Murasakibara's barrier, the purple haired giant winces and leans heavily on Midorima.

"Look at me now"

Even after all this time Kuroko still cannot disobey Akashi when he used that tone.

"Good, now I don't know what just happened, all I know is that it was an accident, you didn't mean for it to happen, right?"

Kuroko nods, "okay good, now we both know that so will you please drop the barrier so I can talk to you in person and not through an invisible wall"

The bluenet is silent as he has an internal battle with himself, he is about to drop the barrier when a sharp knock sounds behind him.

Akashi frowns and glares as the unwanted guest, Kuroko on the other hand brightens up, much to the red head's anger.

"Kagami!"

Kuroko quickly puts another hand on the barrier and it instantly shatters, Murasakibara let's out a quiet groan and falls completely against Midorima who struggles with his weight until Aomine lends him a hand.

As soon as the barrier had gone Kuroko was swept up in Kagami's arms,  "you came" the bluenet breathes and snuggles into the taller's chest not realising the impact this has on Akashi.

Kagami puts him back down onto his feet "We need to go, captain is waiting for us" Kuroko nods but before they could take another step the barrier put up by Kuroko shatters.

"Tetsuya will be going nowhere" both Kagami's and Kuroko’s eyes widen as Akashi steps forward, his red eyes burning angrily. "He belongs here, this is his home"

Kagami scoffs and pulls his sword from its shief, "he belongs as far away from you lot as possible, Kuroko can decide where his home is, he isn't a child"

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously, Kagami slid into a defensive stance, "back pocket" he calls to Kuroko who pulls out two thin sticks and clicks then together to form a long wooden staff.

Although his hands are a till shaking from the event earlier Kuroko raises the staff vertically in front of him.

**"The others are waiting at the gate"**

Now that they were in close range Kuroko and Kagami could now communicate mentally, they didn't often do this as it could be quite straining.

The bluenet nodded and they took off, praying that Kuroko’s new thicker barrier would keep them at bay.

It didn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh Kagami, Kuroko run!!
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter so I might see you soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> This maybe the last chapter in post for a while, I don't know how things will play out, I go home in two days (finally proper wifi!) And after that I have about a week until school starts, I have a lot of work to catch up on because I'm lazy so I'll be concentating on that and stating school again so please bare with me!
> 
> I also had a little trouble writing this chapter because I didn't know what to put and I re-wrote it a couple of times. 
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> Btw in my previous chapter in said that we were over 800 kudos, that is wrong, we are at over 900 hits!!! Ahhhhh thank you all so much!! ^.^

_"Sei-kun look!"_

_"What was that Tets- look out"_

_"Oof"_

_"Oh thank god, are you hurt?"_

_"No I'm fine"_

_"What were you trying to do?"_

_"I wanted to fly, like in the books"_

_"Please don't go jumping off high places like that, I nearly had a heart attack"_

_"Sorry Sei-kun"_

°•°•°•°•°

Akashi watched, eye blazing, as Kuroko and Kagami sped off into the woods, nothing had been said between the two so he had very little idea on where they were headed.

"Atshui, break the barrier, Ryouta, Daiki, you two take Kagami Taiga, Shintaro, wait here with Atshui, when I give the signal, help him bring up a new barrier" The red head barked out his orders,

"Leave Tetsuya to me".

°•°•°•°•°

As he grew up surrounded by these woods it was much easier for Kuroko to navigate his way than Kagami who followed the bluenet’s every move, it was rather creepy to see two individuals move so well in sync.

Soon the gate was in sight, Kuroko let out a relived breath but the two did not slow in their advances.

"We're going to head north, lay low in the city and catch the next boat that'll get us as far away from Japan"

Kuroko nods and is about reply when he feels the barrier come down, "watch out, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are after us"

Kagami grins at the idea of a challenge, "let them come" he smirks gripping his sword tighter, "I still owe them one for taking you from us"

If the circumstances were different Kuroko would have rolled his eyes at both Kagami's thoughtfulness and idiocy.

They hadn’t got much further when Aomine burst from the bush and bowled into Kagami. The two battled it out and Kuroko was about to go assist the red head when Kise grabbed for his staff.

The bluenet rolled him over his head and into a tree, this provided a momentarily distraction as Akashi quickly plunged a syringe into Kuroko’s neck.

Angered Kuroko pushed the red head away and yanked the sharp objects from his neck before embedding it in the nearest tree.

Kise had now recover and attacked Kagami who nearly had Aomine pinned to the ground.

This left Kuroko with Akashi.

"Give up Tetsuya, the sedative will be running in your veins by now, there no point in all of this"

Kuroko glared at him, "do you think a weak sedative is going to stop me? I am going home and I won't let you get in the way"

The bluenet moved to attack Aomine who'd now got the upper hand against Kagami but Akashi intercepted, Kuroko simply jabbed the staff into his chest.

This paused Akashi in his path and Kuroko quickly slammed his staff on the ground, sending all three miracles flying backwards.

"Kagami-kun"

"I know, I know" the red head accepted Kuroko’s hand, he looked down at his watch and cursed "coach is going to kill me"

The brown haired female was known for giving harsh timescales for the mutants to complete their missions, even when saving another clan member.

"Well then let's  not dawdle" Kuroko rolled his shoulders, his neck felt a little numb but he ignored it, "last one back does the dishes for a month"

"A month? Ha you're on" Kagami chuckled and hunched over "get ready because I'm thinking of having a party when we get back" the red counted down and the two darted off into the woods, even faster this time as the stakes were higher.

Kagami laughed as he took the lead, this soon became a bad thing as he crashed into the barrier first, he bounced off it and bowled into Kuroko sending them both flying.

"Ouch Kagami-kun, your large posterior is squishing me"

The larger male jumped off Kuroko "my ass is not that big" he pouted and helped the bluenet to his feet. Kuroko just gave him a look as he walked past to inspect the barrier.

"This is going to delay us a little" Kagami groaned.

"By how long? Damn and I had a good record going too" Kuroko just rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics.

"It'll take longer the more you complain"

Kuroko pressed a hand on the barrier, it was invisible to the untrained eye, fortunately Kuroko was trained. The bluenet frowned at the force of the barrier, it had been strengthen more in this area knowing that they were headed for the gates.

"Kagami-kun, do you-" But his words fell short as he turned around to find the red head pinned under both Kise and Aomine.

Kuroko's heart dropped as Akashi held Kagami's sword over his neck. He quickly slammed the end of his staff on the ground.

Nothing happened.

"Ah yes, the sedative is gave you earlier is quite special, it may not knock you unconscious at first but it slowly drains your powers" Akashi explains "not as weak as you thought huh?"

Kuroko glared at him and sent a worried looks to Kagami, "Kagami-kun is innocent in this, let him go"

Akashi scoffed "innocent? Then what do you call breaking and entering another clan's ground?"

The red head withdrew the sword, this allowed Kuroko to breathe a little easier "I'll make you a bargain Tetsuya, come home with us and make no more attempts to leave, and I'll let him go"

Kuroko watched Akashi wearily for a few seconds before nodding, "only if you let him go _unharmed_ " the bluenet stressed the last word knowing the red head would find a loophole of sorts.

Akashi planted the sword into the ground and stepped away from it, "I swear no harm shall come to him"

Kuroko didn't like the way the other had said that but he'd sworn so he couldn't go back on his word.

The bluenet nodded and stabbed his staff next to Kagami's sword.

Akashi turned to Kise and Aomine, "take him back to the house and make sure he stays there"

"Akashi-kun what are you-"

"I said that I'd release him, but you didn't specify _when_ " Kuroko attacked the red head in a bout of fury, expecting this Akashi pinned the boy to a tree and injected him again, this time with a normal sedative.

"Just remember, you can't-" But before he could finish Kuroko slammed his head back into the red head's, there was a loud crunch from the others nose.

Akashi instantly let go of Kuroko and stepped back to clutch the injured area, this gave the bluenet enough time to break away and run after Kagami.

Aomine let out a surprised yell as Kuroko swept his legs from underneath him, Kise quickly turned but found himself flying back into a tree.

Now released Kagami stood and glanced worriedly to his partner, "Kur-"

"I'm fine" the bluenet ground out through his teeth, Kagami shivered slightly at the anger which was radiating off Kuroko.

"We've left coach waiting" Kagami just nodded and quietly followed the angry bluenet.

"We'll head that way" he pointed a little to the left of where they'd originally been heading. "The barrier will be weaker, can you contact coach and tell her that?"

Kagami nodded and started to walk in the direction Kuroko had pointed to earlier, the bluenet goes to join him when suddenly something sharp pressed into his neck and a hand comes over his mouth to prevent him from calling out to Kagami.

Kuroko struggles in Akashi’s arms and tries to free himself or at least signal to Kagami but the darkness starts tho creep in the corner of his eyes.

The last thing he sees is Kagami being pinned down by Kise and Aomine.

And then it all goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh Akashi!! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!
> 
> Sorry, this chapter has been quite challenging but you get to witness a badass Kuroko once again!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_"Ao-kun where's Sei-kun gone?"_ _Kuroko_ _looked_ _up at the tanned male who'd been tasked with watching the small_ _bluenet_ _for the day._

_"_ _He's_ _gone out for a bit, he'll be home soon_ _don't_ _worry" the door_ _burst_ _open and_ _Akashi_ _stalked in hurriedly._

_"Ah see here he is"_

_"Sei-kun!"_ _Kuroko_ _picked up a messily wrapped parcel._

_"I can't stop, do you know where my blue folder went?" The red head_ _looked_ _rather tense and his hair was a mess from where he'd ran_ _his_ _hands_ _though it_ _very_ _and over again._

_Kuroko_ _tried to get his attention "Sei-kun look"_

_"Not now_ _Tetsuya_ _,_ _I_ _need_ _that folder"_

_"_ _It's_ _in your room,_ _Midorima_ _put it there earlier"_ _Aomine_ _shrugged pointing_ _the_ _rough direction of_ _Akashi_ _room._

"Thank you" he nodded and went to take a step when he collided with  _Kuroko_ _._

_"Sei-kun, for you" he held up the present to the taller red head._

_"I said not now_ _Tetsuya_ _,_ _I_ _don't_ _have time for_ _your_ _silly games!"_ _Akashi_ _yelled harshly and instantly regretted it._

_"Oi_ _Akashi_ _that's_ _a bit harsh"_ _Aomine_ _frowned_ _as_ _Kuroko_ _hunched over his eyes glossy with hurt._

_"I_ _don't_ _have- ow,_ _Tetsuya_ _!" The red head barked as something small but heavy bounced off the side of his head._

_"Happy birthday, Bakashi-kun!!"_ _Kuroko_ _yelled sarcastically before storming out of the room and slamming the door_ _shut_ _behind him._

_Aomine_ _huffed and_ _looked_ _back down at his sport magazine, "you deserved that"_

_"But did he have to_ _throw_ _it at me?"_

_"I'm not going to answer that"_

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko was out for the rest of the day, he didn't awake until the next morning. When he finally came to the bluenet bolted upright "Kagami-kun".

He quickly pushed his lethargic body from the invitingly soft bed and stumbled out into the hallway as though drunk.

He had to find Kagami.

Kuroko’s stumbling around in the early hours of the morning lead to the awakening of a few of the occupants.

"Tetsuya, you're awake"

Kuroko glared, as best he could in his condition, at the red head "Where....is....Kagami-kun?" The bluenet slurred and gripped a nearby table as the room spun.

"He is safe, I swore that no harm would come to him and it hasn't"

As he was still under the effect of the sedatives Kuroko was unable to force or even ask anymore questions.

Akashi gently gripped his arm and the bluenet flinched, the pain in his neck cleared a little bit of the sluggishness from his mind and his gaze felt a bit clearer.

"Don't....touch..." it was still hard to form proper sentences though. Unable to stay balanced on his feet any longer Kuroko slumped against a wall and slid down it until he was sat on the floor.

Akashi knelt by his side "What are you doing?" He chuckled, Kuroko just pushed him away weakly before the darkness finally caught up with him.

°•°•°•°•°

"He's getting stronger"

Kuroko found himself in an endless pit of darkness, in front of him stood a taller light haired male.

"I can control him" Kuroko shoots back, "it won't happen again"

The other male scoffed, "he's too strong for you Kuroko, your mental state is in ruins, you can't find Kagami, he's going to end up killing you if you're not careful"

Kuroko frowns "I can control him " he insists, "I'll find Kagami-kun, I won't let it happen again"

The male sighs, "do what you want, just remember, it's not just  _your_ life on the line"

"I will, Myuzumi-kun"

°•°•°•°•°

Kuroko awoke with a sharp inhale, Akashi was sat on the chair next to his bed with a book in hand, the bluenet sits up and grasps his head as it spins.

"Good evening"

The pale boy shoots a glare to the red head and tries to shuffle out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To find Kagami-kun"

As he stood it became apparent to the bluenet about his current state of dress. "Did you-"

"Yes I did"

Both fear and anger washed over Kuroko, had he seen? He scanned the other's face and found nothing, that was reassuring.

"I didn't touch you inappropriately if that's what you're worried about" truthfully it hurt the red head how guarded the other was.

Kuroko just peered at him before stepping towards the door "I'll tell you where he is" the bluenet turned back to him, "for a price" he finishes with a smirk.

In that moment Kuroko wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face, "I'm not sucking your dick if that's what you're after"

The smirk dropped and was repaired by a look of both surprise and shock, Akashi could only gape at the bluenet who he'd once remembered getting red and embarrassed by the word 'sex' let alone saying such profound language. Pleased with the disturbance he'd caused, Kuroko strutted out of the room, quite pleased that he'd got the last word.

Kuroko had only made it down halfway of the hallway when Akashi caught up with him, "there're tons of rooms in this house, how are you going to find-"

"He's in the gym"

Akashi blinked at him, had he bluenet lost it or something? "And how could you possibly know that?"

The bluenet just looked at him, "it would be logical for you to place him into a secure room, with locks and stuff" Kuroko started to walk, Akashi quickly stepped by his side.

"However, what is the point if you have a barrier up plus 3 watchmen, Murasakibara-kun is much too lazy, so that leaves the other 3, given Kagami-kun's size and strength you would place him with Aomine-kun as they are similarly matched."

Akashi could only blink and nod as Kuroko listed this all out.

"Now given how much sedative you gave me I would have been out for well over a week, but it's been under 3 days from when I woke up semi-lucid" Kuroko holds up his watch, "correct?"

The red head just nodded.

"This has then given Kagami-kun plenty of time to settle in and get used to Aomine-kun and he is under Aomine-kun's watch so that would put him in the room either next to or across from Aomine-kun's"

Akashi mouth slackened a little, how was he able to come up with these deductions?

"Now I've known Kagami-kun for about 18 years, he hates sitting still or staying in one place for long periods of time, he likes to move about so he would be in the gym or given his large appetite, the kitchen"

Kuroko again looked down at his watch, it was late evening and the sun had only set, "given the time of day it is, Kagami-kun will be in the gym, practising as he will eat after"

The duo had arrived at the gym doors, Kuroko opened them and gestured for Akashi to go first. Sure enough there was the tall red head, wrestling Aomine.

"I have to admit Tetsuya, I'm impressed" Kuroko just bowed, it was at this moment Kagami and Aomine realised that they had company.

"Kuroko!" Kagami jumped up from the floor and charged at the bluenet, Kuroko sidestepped at the last minute so the red crashed into the door behind them.

"Please don't hug me when covered in sweat"

Kagami pulled himself from the door and grabbed Kuroko’s head between his hands "Kuroko, you bastard"

"That hurts Kagami-kun"

Akashi glared at the red head who shivered and let go of the smaller male, how dare he touch Tetsuya so easily, murderous thoughts ran through Akashi’s head, all focused on eliminating the other red head.

"I'm just going to shower" Kagami quickly stumbled away from the glaring red head leaving Kuroko with said red head. 'Coward' the bluenet scoffed in his head knowing that Kagami could hear him loud and clear.

Suddenly Akashi's pocket buzzed, "sorry, I'll be back" Aomine sighed as the red head quickly stepped out of the room, Kuroko turned to the tanned male with a quizzical look.

"He's like that a lot, even before, when we didn't....you know"

Kuroko did, "he did his nut when our memories came back, nearly destroyed the house actually" the bluenet swallowed and looked away, "we really did miss you Tet--"

"I have to go" the bluenet sniffed and quickly paced after Kagami. 

He knew well enough about missing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this I'm tempted to do a Sherlock AU, what do you think?
> 
> I hopefully will see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I'm working on the next chapter at the moment so it will be up soon!!
> 
> See you!!


End file.
